Betrayal in the web
by Albedo66
Summary: Mary Jane thought she had the perfect life. She had a wonderful boyfriend and he so happened to be the webbed hero himself. However when her heart is broken she goes to one man who offers her a deal she can't resist. How far will Mary Jane go to heal her broken heart? Rated T for strong violence and blood.


Spider-Man

Betrayal in the web

**Authors note: **This is a tale of vengeance and at the heart of it all is a woman scorned by love. It is my first Spider-Man fan fic and it happens to be another idea conceived by schizoidpixiehallucination. For those who dislike super heroes or one in particular and want to see one's own justice put into action, this is the story for you. Hope you enjoy.

J. Jonah Jameson sat contently behind his desk at the Daily Bugle. His trademark grin was plastered on his face as he stared across at the red head standing before him. The woman was none other than Peter Parker's girlfriend Mary- Jane Watson. She was quite a sight and if he weren't married and old he would likely go after her himself. Still those thoughts were inappropriate and he settled them down before speaking to her. "So tell me Mary Jane, why would you kill, if I get this straight, the webbed menace for me?"

Mary Jane held herself and choked up on her resolve, the very one to that propelled her to this betrayal, happened to be the one sole person she loved. It seemed Peter was seeing someone behind her back, and, he had the gull to lie about it to her face. She even came home and found the bed sheets undone; a mess from the usual tidiness it was in. when she heard J. Jonah had a huge reward for Spider-Man's death death…the betrayal sent her there without hesitancy or self-doubt. J. Jonah was a vile man who never said anything good about Spider-Man, but, the reward could set her for life and she could begin anew.

"You finally raised the ante," Mary Jane replied, her arms falling to reveal a short blouse over long legged jeans. "Spider-Man isn't perfect and its time someone dealt him that reality check."

"My kind of woman," J. Jonah grinned with his cigar in his tight gripped teeth. "All I need is a photograph, proof if you will, that the deed has been carried out and the money is all yours. Should this job prove worthwhile I have other menaces you can-."

"This is a one-time thing," Mary Jane said, "just make sure the Police aren't involved." With that she left the office and never once looked back. The city was crying for justice and in the publication heroes were painted as villains. She knew in her heart that killing Spider-Man meant killing the man she loved, but, this chapter in her life was finished.

Calling a cab she remembered Peter's face…and the warmth his body provided on those cold nights. When the cab reached her place she paid the money, completely lost in thought as the cab left her alone. Spider-Man wouldn't go down easily and should she be caught in his web it was game over. Climbing the steps she reached into her pocket and held a smoke grenade. It would render Peter's…or rather Spider-Man's Spidey sense unusable. Taking a breath she eased the door open to find Spider-Man in the flesh, standing battle prone, or at least having seen battle.

"Mary Jane…hi," Peter said awkwardly, "I didn't know if you'd be home-."

"Spare the pleasantries," Mary Jane frowned, "we both know this wouldn't last. You couldn't be happy…even when you had the real deal before you. I can't believe I didn't see this coming, not this soon that is."

Peter remained quiet and felt his heart break. He had never meant for her to be hurt, and yet, he managed to to destroy the only relationship of his that had ever lasted. Seeing the grenade he stared in a mixture of confusion and fear, his hands uncertain whether to draw forth a protective shield or cast her in a web slung prison. "Mary Jane-?"

"One of us has to die," she told him through stinging tears, "and I don't intend to be it." Throwing the grenade the room exploded in smoke; billowing forth the room became a cloudy battlefield for whence the attacker remained hidden. Reaching for a knife she charged in and smashed her fist into his mask.

Peter reeled from the unexpected blow and hit the wall with a thud. Even as Spider-Man he could not see the attack coming. He could taste his own blood, due to his mask confined as it was, and tried to get his bearings. He couldn't think of himself as Spider-Man in this situation…not when it was against his own love. Was she fighting him as Spider-Man…or the man underneath the mask? Suddenly his Spidey sense tingled and he dodged as a flash of silver came racing at him. He rolled out of harm's way and jumped to his feet unscathed. "Mary Jane…this isn't you!"

"Spider-Man ruined my life! I deserve true happiness away from the heroes and danger of it all. And the man beneath the mask…is he any better? He cheated on me and worse made me believe that he would be committed to our words of love, our bond of trust and understandings. It was the two of us against the world, and now, I can't even stand to be in the same room as either of you; the man and the mask. Until you are truly dead and gone…I cannot move on with my life."

Peter cringed at the brutal honesty laced in her words of hate. Had he known she was suffering this long he would've gave her that peace of mind by leaving. His cheating on her was a mistake and for that he would give her anything she wanted, though, this might be taking it too far. Hearing a gun fire off he felt a piercing sting along his shoulder blade. It stung and he was most certain the bullet that graze him came from his assailant, his girlfriend. My Spidey sense is useless, he panicked, I must get through to her or this could end up just as she wanted…and New York would be down one hero.

"Peter…come out and play," Mary Jane sang. Caught off guard she was sent onto her back and felt a punch was the cause of it. Blood spewed forth from her mouth and her gun flew free. Feeling a weight on her crotch she looked up at the masked menace.

"Mary Jane, think this through. This isn't you…snap out of it!" Peter pleaded, his voice choked up over the circumstances leading up to this. "Is this really worth a life? People need a hero…and I'm the best shot to stop crime, as it is now, kept at a low."

"This won't deter me," Mary Jane snapped, "it only serves to strengthen my resolve to see you dead!" Mary Jane kneed him in the groin and turned the tables. Smashing her fists into his face she reveled in the dominance and the surge of power in her fists.

Is there no stopping her? Is there no way of getting through to her? Peter tasted his own blood and he could've sworn his nose was cracked, or broken at least. Grabbing her blouse he tore it in an attempt to grab her. This was to no avail and so as she went to strike him next he caught her attack and threw her with all his might.

Mary Jane screamed in protest and crashed into the table. Rolling onto her stomach she coughed up blood and felt her very body shiver. Hearing his footsteps she scrambled for any weapon…it didn't matter what weapon, so long as, with accurate aim it got the job done.

"Mary Jane…I love you…" Peter was blinded by his tears and yes blood; and if this was his last chance, he sought to smooth things over with Mary Jane. He could barely see so he figured taking off his mask would reveal the man to her, the one she fell in love with. So as he removed his mask he stared into the barrel of a gun. Mary Jane met his eyes and as she lowered the weapon he thought for a brief second she had forgiven him. He was a fool for as his eyes went with the gun he saw she was aiming right at his heart. No amount of speed could save him then and with a earth shattering squeeze of the trigger, and a well-placed bullet, his life ended as it sunk into his heart. Staggering back he sought anything to prevent his fall; nothing would, and as he fell his heart broke in more ways than one.

Mary Jane stood over him and saw that he was still breathing. It was rather pathetic to look at and as she leveled the barrel over him she placed 3 more bullets into him. Smoke issued forth from the gun and she saw him lay there in a puddle of his own blood. His eyes stared up at her and she felt the reel of her actions take hold of her. Sinking down she felt the weight of the gun free itself from her hand and she cried. She let lose all the frustration, angst, rolling turmoil leading up to this moment and now that it was over…she was alone. She knew the deed would be carried out here and lucky for her that no one was around to hear the four bullets that ended Spider-Man.

Peter Parker and Spider-Man were both dead. She lost track of how long she sat there and for the life of her she didn't care. When she couldn't feel her legs she stood up and took one last look at her love. Love was so hard to find and when it came to guys…perhaps it just wasn't worth it in the end. The body remained an issue and prevented her from truly leaving. Remembering to get some good pictures she used Peter's camera, then on second thought put his mask on and shot the photos quickly. Grabbing his dead body she opened the window and looked down to see the trash below open. It was a fitting end for him as she threw his body down several flights until at last it settled with a thud. Luckily today was garbage day and if J. Jonah kept to their deal Police would never look into this.

It was that thought that finally sent her away with what belongings she wished to bring. She decided to sell her place and as far as the blood, well, someday someone would find out the truth and it would likely be a tourist attraction to see where Spider-Man fell. Hailing a cab she went to J. Jonah's office and found him sitting behind his desk. The familiar cigar stuck out of his mouth and as he looked up from his work he wore a toothy smile. However his smile faded as he saw her in a ripped blouse showing her bra and blood splatter making her really a hot red mess.

"You didn't want the Police involved walking around town like that?" He asked as he nearly lost is cigar to the table. She didn't seem to notice at first and as she did she shrugged.

"Did you want the photos or not?" Mary Jane knew this was a man who was hardly a saint and as she turned to leave she heard his voice rise up a pitch.

"No wait…I want the photos. Please stay…I was only joking is all." He told her without actually groveling to ensure she stay.. Ever since she left his office he pondered on the seriousness of her carrying out such a task. Spider-Man was not an easy freak to kill. His webs and senses eluded the best and his wit always kept one on their toes. It was hard reading on her face if she had just come from a play or she was going through her female thing. His wife was a nightmare when that happened and that was one explanation why he worked over time. Keeping his hands on the table he waited for her to turn around and address him again. If the blood weren't evidence enough…the photos would paint a more vivid picture.

"The photos are secure on this camera. " Mary Jane waited as he grumbled. She was in no particular rush and the gun was securely in her pocket, to be later disposed at a place of her choosing. She didn't feel like using it again, but, should J. Jonah pull a fast one on her she was tempted to unload all of its remaining bullets into him.

J. Jonah went into his desk drawer and as he fumbled for the envelope he noticed the familiar design of the camera. "Hey that looks like the camera Parker used. Wait…don't tell me you killed my ace photographer?"

"He was cheating on me. I stopped by his place and found him in bed with another woman. I listened to him begging me to forgive him, but, I couldn't stomach it. So I shot him…plain and simple. I have the gun to prove how there is one less bullet for what I used on Spider-Man himself. I let the girl go and chances are she would never tell on me." She was amazed at how well this story came out. A part of it was the truth, about him cheating on her and shooting him, though, the scene of the crime was altered slightly.

"I kinda liked that Parker kid, oh well, remind me not to get on your bad side. Wait a minute…are you telling me brought the same gun that killed both Spider-Man and Parker is on your person?"

She read the fear in his eyes and he seemed to be like a rat caught in a corner. The weight of the gun was evident in her purse and she wore a devious smirk on her lips. "Well if this deal doesn't go through, I still have a few bullets to spare-."

"Here as promised…I am a man of my word." He held up the envelope and as he readied the exchange he eyed her curiously. "How did you pull this off…if you don't mind my asking?"

Mary Jane accepted the envelope and tossed the camera onto his desk. "Once you are in a tiger's den…it is only fitting you never leave it." Mary Jane headed out the door and heard the glee in his voice as he reveled in his glory. This was the beginning of a new chapter of her life and she wanted to be far away when news came in the paper of Spider-Man's death. J. Jonah would not reveal who did him in, or how he came about the photos. It seemed Peter's death was ruled accidental as Mary Jane fabricated another story about how he lost it one day and she reached for a gun. It was enough for the Police and Mary Jane left looking for a new place in New York. She pursued acting again and swore off men as she settled into her new place. Sitting down she held up the Daily Bugle up and read about none other than Spider-Man, or rather the late hero at that.

The article mainly talked of how menaces to society all met the same messy end when their time came. The public needed to rely on real heroes and not the ones who saw themselves above the law. Folding the paper she was now free of any ties to her former life…or the one she used to love.

THE END


End file.
